A little more
by Januarygurl1989
Summary: Rated M: For adult ideas, and mild consensual spanking. Takes place after season 1 episode 10 and before season 1 episode 11. Chapter 2 takes place after episode 11. ch 1. - it takes a lil more than talking to get through to grace when she keeps avoiding calls form Franco ch2- grace has a dream that makes Franco curious and when she tells him it opens up more than dreams for her
1. Chapter 1- A little more than talking

Ring, Ring, Ring

Grace rolled her eyes and ignored her phone for the third time as she pulled in to the motel parking lot. A small smile crossed her face and she shook her head as she made her way from the car up to room C8. She knew he was worried; she was late but only by 2 hours and 15 minuets… what did he expect? He was hiding out in a cheap hotel a 1hr and 45 minutes outside of Chicago, and the side job had taken a little longer then expected… that didn't mean he needed to call her phone for the 9th time today, even if she had forgotten to call him after she left Constantin's.

She reached the door, slide in here key card and opened the door. As she entered the room she tossed her bag to the floor. The sound of the bag startled Franco who looked as if he'd been pacing the same line in the floor for about 2 hours. He quickly approached her with a worried look and wrapped her in to a hug.

"Where on earth have you been? I tried to call"

"I know, like 9 times, I was running a little behind. I was fine"

Without further explanation or expression, grace felt a snug grip on her upper arm and before she could comprehend what was happening she found herself draped over Franco's lap, face down staring at the maroon and paisley carpet of the hotel floor. Her body seemed to recall what was about to happen and she took a deep breath and instinctively placed both her hands flat on the floor to brace herself. Then she felt it the first firm smack of his hand to her skirted bottom.

SMACK, Grace took a deep breath and continued to stare at the floor.

SMACK, at this point she now fully aware what was happening.

SMACK, she didn't kick, she didn't yelp, she didn't even move.

SMACK, she blinked; her mind seemed to be completely blank and unable to comprehend a single though.

SMACK, she took a deep breath at the realization that her bottom was starting to sting.

Then to add to her shock grace felt a pause in the rhythms of smacks and herd a zing from her zipper as Franco undid the back of her skirt. She looked back in to his eyes as she felt him tugging on the bottom of her skirt and she returned her gaze back to the floor as she automatically lifted her hips to assist in the removal of her skirt. He pulled it down just below her knees and then she felt him hesitate, his hesitation was puzzling until she realized what he was trying to decide. Her mind still seemed to be blank like she was subconsciously trying to process the event as it was happening. She then felt a cool breeze of air as her panties quickly joined her skirt.

Then once more she felt the contact of his strong firm hand.

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK. she didn't say a word or make any movement she just took a deep breath and she noticed for the first time that Franco was as quite as she was.

SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK. She was starting to notice that her bottom was really starting to sting when she felt her patties being returned to their rightful place and her skirt being pulled up as well, the she was returned to her feet as quick as she had been removed from them.

She still hadn't completely been able to process the event that just took place. she didn't quite know how she should respond to the fact that her boyfriend had just busted her butt. As she turned to face him she couldn't resist giving him the puppy dog look as it seemed to fit the given situation. He smiled as he looked at her and gave a bit of a chuckle to her unsure response. She turned so he could re-zip her skirt and no words were still spoken.

Then once more grace felt his strong grasp on her upper for arm and found her being placed in the corner like a naughty child. She then heard the back door to the hotel shut as Franco went out to the balcony.

She stood then standing at the wall, and slowly stared to process information about the past events. Normally she knew she would have been pissed, who is he to act as if he owns her and of all things to spank her like a naughty child, she was 27 for goodness sake! To her surprise she was not angry, she actually felt calm, the events of the day seemed so far away and to her unexpected shock she felt some sort of relief.

After a while she wonder how this whole thing was suppose to work, did he place her in the corner to gather her thoughts and then want her to find him after? She wasn't sure how it worked considering he was her boyfriend and she was a grown woman but she referenced back to her child hood experiences and decided that she should stay put till he returned to let her out.

About ten minutes later Franco returned to the room and set down on the edge of the bed.

"Baby girl come here"

Grace removed herself for the corner and walked toward him as he patted the spot on the bed beside him. She automatically leaned over and laid her head over on his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a small peck on the lips.

"You okay"

"Yeah work wasn't so bad, Constantin's took a little longer then I wanted but over all my day was fine, How was yours?"

Franco smiled and let out a loud laugh as grace realized he was asking about her ass and not her day.

"Do you know why I spanked you?"

Grace blushed a little embarrassed that she had answered his question that way, but for some reason she felt completely okay with what had happened and felt no need to contemplate it.

"Yes because I didn't call you to let you know I had left Constantin's and you were worried about me and I kept ignoring your calls."

"Exactly, I was so worried about you; I was going crazy wondering if something had happened to you. But I'm sorry I over reacted, I guess you want to leave now? "

"No, why would I want to leave?"

Again Franco gave her a large smile and loudly laughed like she hadn't even been present while he was busting her ass. "So you're okay with getting spanked?"

She smiled back at him "oh that, I'm not going anywhere, not like I expected it, but I defiantly deserved it."

Grace stood up and laughed as she rubbed her bottom "seemed to be an efficient way of discussing it even though next time we could just talk about it"

Franco laughed "you seem to ignore talking but okay"

Grace couldn't explain it but she felt like her troubles had faded away and suddenly felt loved and safe as he wrapped her in his arms for a long deep kiss.


	2. Chapter 2- A little more than a dream

(Story takes place after my story "A little more than talking and after season 1 episode 11")

Grace walked out of the hospital and made way to her car in to the lower level of the parking garage. She felt as if she had been hit by a bus…or two. She just finished working her fourth 18 hour shift in four days. Everything that could have happened in an 18 hour period had happen, and she fell like she could fall asleep on the payment if she had the chance.

She through her bag in to the back seat and leaned her head back against the head rest, she ran her hands through her hair and closed her eyes. She knew she should head straight home and fall in to a heap, she was dreading the 1 and 45 minuet drive to Franco's hotel room but she had not seen him in 6 days and she planned on spending her 2 days off with him if it was the last thing she did.

Grace opened her eyes and stared her car. She found a decent radio station and turned it up a little too loud as she rolled the window down half way in hopes that the noise and the cold air would keep her awake long enough to make the drive to the hotel. She pulled out of the parking spot and made her way toward the highway out of town. She hated the fact that she had to drive to see him, it wasn't so much the drive she minded as the fact that she felt as if everything she did anymore was either totally illegal or a kept secret for her own sake.

As she drove Grace seemed to block out the cold air from the window as well as the racket form the radio. Her mind seemed to wonder back to the events of the past few days and everything seemed to be a blur. She had hit the medical journals extra hard for Brett as well as his brother's sake to find out where and how to cure the presenting infection that he had came in to the hospital with 3 days ago. Mean while she had made periodic quick trips to a farm in the south side to check on the stolen race horse that her brother was stupid enough to give Viagra; thinking he could make a quick buck on it stole sperm. And if all of that wasn't stressful enough she was informed by voice mail for safety measures that Constantine had been sent a pipe boom, and to just to be on the safe side she sure be sure to watch her back. Although she should be used to voice mails of that nature by now, that was kind of the icing on the cake.

When Grace drifted back from the rerun of her week, she rolled up the window and turned down the radio. It was then she noticed that she had already been driving for an hour and a half. She suddenly became excited at the thought of seeing Franco and being in his arm in less than 20 minutes. Suddenly she though back to the last night they had spent together and her face became flushed. A smile crossed her face when she remembered the exact events of how that night had started out six long days ago. She then rolled her eyes and laughed at herself when she realized that she was becoming excited at the thought. She couldn't quite figure out why, after all he had spanked her. Although this was not the first time she had recollected on the memory. No matter how many times she went over the situation in her heard she seemed to keep coming back to the same thought and the same conclusion each time. She just couldn't figure out why she seemed to get excited with every thought of it and why she couldn't help but hoping it would happen again. She kept trying to make since of the very puzzling feelings she had about it. He was upset that she had been ignoring his calls, although he didn't really seem upset with her she was sure he had meant it as a sort of punishment, or did he?

Grace suddenly returned from her thoughts once more when she realized she was at the exit for the hotel. She figured she could ponder on her puzzling questions later, she was too excited and tired at the moment to daydream about things that she never planned on bringing up to Franco in the first place. she turned in to the parking lot quickly parked her car, and heading up to her favorite place on the south side of Chicago….Room C8 of the Franklin hotel.

Grace walked up the two flights of steps up to Franco's room, she felt tired, her head was spinning form the week's events, and the whole world felt hazy. She fumbled in her wallet for her room key but couldn't seem to seem to find it. She was about to know when the knobbed turned and Franco stood laughing on the other side of the door when it opened.

"You left it on the night stand last week baby"

Grace giggled and smiled from ear to ear, as she stepped in to the room she wrapped both arms around his neck. She shut the door with a kick of her heal as she leaned in to him pressing her lips to his, he bit her lip as he released her kiss, and she moaned at the sensation.

"I missed you" she said as she ran her hands through his hair.

"I know something else you missed too," he pointed to the bed that he had already turned down for her.

"I'm fine I haven't seen you in six days"

"I know your fine, but even the finest need sleep baby"

Grace smiled; she loved him for his wittiness, but also for his general concern for her heart, body, and soul. She looked at him and gave his the puppies dog face she hated to sleep she hadn't been with him in six whole day.

"Baby, its fine I'll hold you while you sleep we have two whole days after we wake up"

Grace agreed and quickly slipped out of her scrubs down to her black panty and bra. She noticed the smile on Franco's face watched her changed and she instinctively knew what he was thinking but she crawled in to bed anyways. Like he said, they had two days.

The next morning when Grace woke up, the sun was peaking through the window of the room, she was lying on her side facing the window and she felt his arm around her waist. She suddenly felt bubbly all over; she can't believe that she was finally right where she always wanted to be, right in his arms. She rolled over and laid her head on his chest and then looked up to see that he was still sounding asleep. She nuzzled against his neck and gave it a kiss as she moved up to meet his lips as his eyes opened.

"Morning beautiful, did you sleep ok?"

"I couldn't have slept better, like a rock"

"I would say so" Franco laughed as he rolled over and pointed at the clock on the night stand.

"O my, its 3:00 in the afternoon, I'm sorry"

"Don't be baby you needed the sleep, I think you dreamed good to, considering the noises you were making"

Grace blushed, she knew good and well what the dream had been about but there was no way she was telling him that! He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her lips, he nibbled her bottom lip as he released her mouth, and trailed a line of kisses form her neck to her navel and Grace let out a soft moan. He repeated the process once more only this time he kissed up from navel up across her stomach and stopped when he reached her breast to give the exposed part a flick with his tongue, this made her breath hitch and she let out an unexpected gasp and through her head back. Before for she knew it their mouths were meeting once more. He released her form the kiss and briefly nibbled on her ear, and then he whispered

"So am I close to the dream yet?"

"Not exactly" Grace laughed.

Then her inter angle smacked her. O No! Now he's going to ask about it. She had planned on bluffing or actually never telling him, for that matter. But he had her so over whelmed, she was lost in thought, the things he was doing to her felt so good, she had just instinctively blurted it out.

"Well in that case then what was it about" Franco said in a curious playful tone.

Instantly grace felt her face turn pink, her checks felt hot, she shook her head side to side and like an embarrassed child as she placed both hands over her face.

"Baby, tell me...Couldn't be that bad, could it?"

Grace said nothing just giggled, turned pinker and hid her face under the covers.

With this Franco's tone became playful, kind of giddy like and teenage boy as he wrestled the covers away from her face.

"Baby, it couldn't be any thing we haven't done before?"

Grace laughed, she couldn't believe she was being like this about it, she was very usually very outgoing in the ways of the bed room, but this she was a bit unsure about how it was going to sound to him. She felt her face turning bright pink, she hid under the blanket once more took a deep breath and in a shy voice replied.

"You spanked me"

Franco looked at her with a smile and a giggle, "baby, I have done that before"

"Yeah well this time I wasn't in trouble" Grace's face grew pinker and she stared to giggle as she tried to hide under the covers once more.

"oh, no you don't" Franco said in a playful tone as he ripped the covers form the bed and tossed them to the floor"

"FRANCO!" Grace squalled

"So you like being spanked do you?" Franco questioned, he sounded like he had just won the lottery, and he smiled at grace and winked. He plopped on top of her and kissed her lips.

Grace could see he was in the mood to play and she winked at him "I wasn't really in trouble last time was I?

"No baby I thought I crossed a line, I've been kicking myself because I thought I scared you last time, Franco exclaimed."

Grace let out a loud laugh as she ran her nails down his back, "It was a first, I thought I was in trouble but I've been thinking of ways to end up there again" Grace said as she bit his neck harshly.

"In that case, I think you have been naughty for not telling me this earlier" Franco stated playfully as he kissed Graces lips in an effort to distract her for his hand reaching for her ankles. He kissed her lips for a few seconds then he lifted his self so he was sitting on his knees beside her on the bed and before she knew it he had both ankles in one of his hands and pulled her flat to her back as he lifted both of her legs up in the air. Grace squealed playfully as Franco's hand once again meet her bottom.

It was more of a medium tap, not as hard as the last time, and anticipated moan escaped graces lips. Franco lifted his hand again and laid another one on the left cheek this time.

"Smack" Grace bucked her hips with pleasure.

"like that baby?" you have to let me know what you like and what you don't" Franco said as he paused and grace seen a hint of reserve in his eyes.

"Mmmm, more please, I let you know baby, its fine, have fun with it"

Franco smiled at her "I always loved the outgoing side of you babe"

"Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack" Grace was bucking her hips each time his hand make contact with the surface of her bottom, this was what she had been wanting all week, she was filled with anticipation and felt as if the desired building inside of her was about to explode.

Franco looked at grace in aw when he realized how much she was enjoying herself, he began to fell more comfortable and he couldn't every of believe he could make her feel so good using his hand in this manner. Franco was lost in thought for a few seconds and he felt graces nails digging in to his let as if she was begging for more. He leaned up and kissed her on the lips deciding on spicing things up even more as they went, he kissed her lips, forced his tong in to her mouth and then bit her neck as he traced a path with his tong form her breasts to just below her panties. Grace gasped, and bucked her hips toward him.

"Enjoying yourself yet"

Grace said nothing she made a panting moan and bucked her hips once more as she felt Franco hand meet her bottom once more in four two smacks to each cheek "Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack" Grace noticed that she had a small sting in her bottom but a bigger ache in her course, OMG he really knew what he was doing and she didn't want him to stop.

Franco could tell she loved every part of their new found game; he hips were bucking every time his hand met her skin, her eyes had rolled to the back at least twice and she seemed as if she was going to explode any minute. He smiled and relaxed knowing she was going to love the next part he had in store.

"You have been a very bad girl Gracie; you are going to be punished a bit harder for your naughty behavior"

Grace smiled from ear to ear and his words were almost enough to send her over the edge, she was so glad he was getting in to it as much as she had hoped he would, being just as adventurous as he was she replied

"Yes, sir, I've been a very very bad girl, and I deserve to be spanked harder" she replied in a playfully sexy voice.

Franco released her ankles and stood up in the floor. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her to her feet. As she stood up she could see that her words had just about done the trick and she noticed his eructation showing through his boxers. She reached out to touch him and he had smacked her hand.

"I don't think so young lady, that's not for naughty girls"

"But sir I'm sorry I won't be bad again I promise"

He placed bother arms behind her back and walked her over to the desk in the corner, grace felt her desire increasing as she anticipated what was about to be played out.

"Bend over the desk young lady"

"yes, sir," " I'm sorry sir" Grace bent over the desk, and placed most of her weight on her stomach, her butt was elevated up in the air, and Franco still had both her hand pined behind her back. In an instant she felt his hands leave her arms but she kept them behind her back, she then felt both his hands on either side of her black silk panties. He this pulled them down and they quick hit the floor. Grace built with anticipation as she felt him hesitate, then with a swift steady motion:

"Smack, Pop, Smack, Pop" grace arched her back, after each smack, and then he quickly increased the pace of the spanking and he began to spank her a little harder.

"Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack,"

"Mmmm, Thank you sir" Grace could fell her bottom starting to sting.

"How does your bottom feel Gracie, are you going to think twice about getting your butt in to trouble?"

"My bottom just stared to sting a little sir" and yes sir I plan on getting in trouble every chance I get"

"Is that so young lady?" "Count them this time"

Grace then felt a steady increase in pattern as Franco began to spank her hard.

Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack

One, two, three, four, five sir

Smack, Smack,

"OH Yes, Six, Seven, sir"

Smack, Smack, Smack

"Mmmm, eight, nine, ten, Oh sir.

Franco could tell that the teasing was about to put grace over the edge and that sexy voice of hers was just about to put him in the same place. he started rubbing her pink bottom in small soft circles, then he carefully tugged on her pony tail, using one hand he reach down and traced her clit with his thumb and finger. She was dripping wet.

"MMMM," grace moaned and her legs almost buckled from under her.

Franco laid a kiss on her neck and released it with a small nip and graces hip bucked back in to his member. He quickly applied the last five spanks to her bottom that was sure to sending her sailing to the edge of climax.

Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack, Smack

"Oh, Yes, Sir, One, Oh, Two, Uh, Three, Oh, Four, ahh, Five sir."

Grace felt as if she was about to buckle in to the floor she need him now, Right now, all of him, she was felling with desire so fast that she didn't know if she could last much longer she was panting and the sing in her bottom and help to grown a throbbing ach in her woman hood.

"Baby Please"

These must have been the words he was waiting for, with that she felt his arms lifting her a bit forward on the desk then one hand parted her legs as the nails on the other trailed up her back, she then felt his hand enter her in a quick motion and she let out a whimpering moan. then she felt him all of him quickly but gently slam in to her from behind, she grabbed the desk to support herself as he grasp both of her thighs to help guide in to her. He slammed in to her harder and faster, as he let out a grown.

"Oh Baby, Please Now" grace begged. She felt one of Franco's hand tangled in to her hair while the other gave one last quick smack to her bottom and came forward to circle her clict. She felt her walls tighting, her eyes rolled in to the back of her head and she reached back clawing for his hips as she crashed over the edge while screaming his name, with that Franco gave two thrusts and he two had reached the edge as he gave all of himself to her in one final thrust. Both their knees buckled and Franco eased himself in to the floor as he gently pulled grace and are rosy pink bottom on top of him. He kissed her neck and then rolled on top her and gave her a long deep kiss.

"How was that Baby?"

"Much better than the damn dream"

"Seemed to be, the noises were defiantly better, I love you Gracie"

"I love you too sir" grace Giggled


	3. A little mor than guilt

Her mother was dead, Constantine was dead, and Grace was numb. It had been two weeks since they had arrived in Mexico. No one had came looking for them, No one had questioned them, and she kept telling herself no one had a reason too, after all know one knew what she had done to Constantine; Not even Franco. Yet here she sat for the 13th day in a row, on the beach, in the sand, starting at the waves; Unable to think, Unable to breath, Unable to process.

She jumped as she felt his hand on her shoulder "Franco! You scared the life out of me, what did I say about sneaking up on me like that."

"Baby, I didn't mean to scar you, Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?" Grace answered in an annoyed tone.

"I don't Know baby, You seem so far, so distant, I wish you would just talk to me about what every it is that bothering you" Franco pleaded in a consider voice.

"We have all ready been over this Franco, There is nothing wrong and I don't have anything to talk about"

" O Please, Grace, I know your upset, and you have every right to be over your mom but there more than that something deeper, I don't understand why you just won't tell me, or at least tell me something I can do to help"

"I'M Fine, Franco"

"Damn it Grace" I know there is something wrong, I'm not blind, I do care and I can't help you if you push me away.

"I can't tell you, even if I wanted too, I can't! Its best for everyone if you don't know! I'm not a child, I know what I'm doing; just leave it alone, for the last time!"

"I Love you grace, I'm here when you want to talk; I'll be in the hotel room"

Grace let out a sigh, she loved that man! He cared so much about her, and she hated not telling him what was bothering her, it truth she just wanted to tell him, she wanted to tell him everything. How she was made at her mother, and how she had found out that Constantine was her father and how her lack of being able to see a way out; had delivered the faille dose of insulin that had surely caused his death. But she couldn't bring herself to tell him. Why she didn't know. She trusted him with all of her being, but telling him that on top of running from his ex-police career and her side job as a mob doctor had further been completed by her killing her own father with a lethal dose of insult was just too much for her to make him bear. Besides what could be done about it now? Nothing could change what she did, or the fact they were running from the law, and there was no way he could help out with the mess of feelings she had bottled up in side or was there?

She set on the beach for a long time starting out at the waves. She thought through ever thing that had happen and all of the facts of the situation. She came to the same conclusion…it was best to not tell Franco, But maybe there was away for her to let him in on all the awful things that had happened and maybe her could help her after all.

She got up from the beach, and walked in to the back door of the hotel room. She seen him sitting on the bed with his head in his hands, he smiled as she stepped in to his line of vision.

"Spank me"

"WHAT?!" Franco exclaimed in a startled Voice

"Spank me" Grace said as she crossed her arms in front of her "I can't tell you what is wrong, but you wanted to know what you can do to help"

"Have you lost your mind?, How is that going to help what is bothering you? Baby talk to me!"

"Have you ever thought that I actually did something wrong, Something that no one can fix, something I can't tell you without making you reliable, so I choose to protect you" Grace turned the TV to the American News channel as she walked out the door back to the beach.

Franco's Point of View

Franco felt very confused, lost even, but he knew she had turned the TV for a reason so he intended to turn his full attention to it. The TV reporter told about the shooting, about the death of graces mom, about the disappearance of Grace and Franco, then the breaking new flashed the screen he felt his heart hit the floor. He read the title but he could not believe his eyes _**Chico Mob boss**_** Constantine Alexander Dead, Expected Fail Play of an insulin over dose, Bosses Daughter Grace Marie Devein and ex- cop Franco Has not been seen since the day of crime bosses death stay tuned for further information. **Franco took a deep breath this explained why she didn't want him to watch TV since they had been in Mexico; this also explains the blank emotions and the reason for her odd request to be spanked. He now understood all of it, why she felt so guilty, why she refused to talk about it, why she felt the need to protect him, and even why she thought she would feel better if he would spank her. Franco laid down the TV remote and walked out of the room toward the beach.

As he walked down to where grace set he began to think about of the ways to fix the current situation, because he wasn't so eager with the one she suggested. Franco sat down on the sand beside Garace and wrapped his arm around her.

"Baby I wish would just off tell me!? Although I see your reasons for not, but its okay we can talk about it"

"No! We can't, and we are not going to, this is the last time I want to talk about it"

"Baby, I love you, nothing that happened can or will ever change that, do you know that"

"Franco, Just Fucking Drop it, There's nothing you can do about, nothing that can ever fix it, it's done"

As Franco started to walk away, he realized the problem was that grace was over whelmed with guilt, guilt she so desperately wanted to get rid of and just didn't know how. He now understood why she had made such an odd request earlier, and although he hated the very thought of it, he would do just about anything it took to make her feel better, even if that meant spanking her.

Franco turned back around, and briskly took a hold of grace by the wrist.

"We are going to take care of this right now and then we can forget about it"

Grace looked surprised at his words, and then she seemed to recall what was about to happen as he helped her to her feet and marched her back toward the hotel room, without ever letting go of her arm.

They walked through the door of the hotel and Franco lead her to the end of the bed and released her arm, leaving her standing in front of him as he sat down on the foot of the bed.

"Grace, do you feel as if you have displayed negative actions"

Grace only nodded

"Do you feel as if you deserve to be punished for your bad actions?"

Grace nodded again, and whisper yes, sir.

Franco hated the idea of what he was about to do but he knew that staying strong was the only way to give grace what she needed and only a non-playful spanking was going to let her reach the release she needed to feel, but he only wished there was another way…Why couldn't she just cry like normal women.

"Alright then young lady, pull down your pants"

Franco stood up and released the buckle of his belt, pulled it form the loops of his jeans and placed it on the bed as he sat back down.

"Panties too Grace" "and bend over my knee"

Grace hung her head as she pulled down her light pink panties and stepped out of them, she shyly smiled at Franco as she draped herself over his lap and placed her hands firmly on the floor.

Franco placed one hand in the small of her back, and took a deep breath in as he raised the other one in the air; He released the breath as his hand came down.

"SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SAMCK"

Grace was silent but took a hard breath after each smack; France was silent and attempted to stare at the floor while he continued.

"SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK'

"OH " Grace uttered as the last smack landed as she took a deep breath

Are you thinking about the reason you are getting this spanking gracie?

"Yes Sir"

"I hope, you are thinking and learning a lesson from this"

Franco raised his hand again and Landed five hard smacks to graces back side " SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK"

"Ouch" "Oh Franco" Ouch" – Grace kicked her feet as the smacks landed.

Franco noticed that her bottom was becoming light pink, although he was ready to stop eight smacks ago, he knew that a few more would give her the release of emotion she truly needed

"This is what happens when good girls do bad things grace" Franco Picked up the belt in his right, hand and took a tight hold around graces waste with his left."

" POP, POP,POP"

" Fr-raa-nnc-oo" " Ouch" – Kick Kick Kick

" POP,POP,POP,POP, POP" The belt snapped again, Graces bottom started to turn a brighter shade of pink and she began to squirm, and kick at the same time Franco could see small tears in her eyes, and decided to fished out the end of the spanking, he tossed the belt to the bed and agin raised his hand to the air bringing it down harder this time.

"SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK"

Grace stopped kicking her feet, she dropped her head as she began to let go and cry "

"SMACK, SMACK, SMACK"

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't of done it, it was awful of me, he was my father, I can't take it back what am I going to do"

" shhhh baby its okay, its all okay all is forgiven, it's over, Shhhh Shhh it's all over"

Franco quickly scooped grace in to his arms and she laid her head on his shoulder, he held her while she cried hard tears, after a few mins she began to tell him what had happen, how she had gotten so made, and how she made a decision that she now would always regret. She then began to cry again as Franco held her close and rubbed small circles on her back. After about 20 mins grace had calmed and she smiled up at him.

"Are you ok now baby? , I didn't hurt you did I? you know I really didn't want to do that, I much rather leave spanking for bedroom play.

"Babe, I'm fine, I feel a hundred percent better, and you only did what I needed you to do, only because I asked for it, Thank you"

Although I don't know that I'll ask for it again" Grace laughed as she rubbed her bottom as she pulled back on her panties and jeans "can we actually go enjoy that Mexico vacation now?

"Yes, baby that sound fantastic" Franco replied

"And who knows maybe I can even spank you for fun later to night as payback" Grace Giggled as she headed toward the back door of the hotel

"I don't know about that, I think our definition of fun maybe different" Franco exclaimed as he followed her out the door and down to the beach


	4. Chapter 4- A little more than a memory

A Little More than a memory

The sun was going down on the Mexico beach; the horizon had begun to grow dark with colors of grey blue and dark purple. Grace was watching as the waves continue to roll in to the shore, seemly unchanged. She looked down at the hand that was holding hers and looked up in to Franco's face with a smile.

"Thank you" said grace

"What for?" Franco asked with a questing smile

"For loving me, for coming back in to my life, for just being you"

"You're welcome grace, I love you too" he smiled as he leaded over form his beach chair and pressed his lips to hers, he kissed he deeply as his hands tangled in to the waves of her hair.

As he released her form the kiss she sighed deeply and gazed in to his eyes "I'm so glad we made it here, I love you so much"

"You don't know how glad I am to be here with you, and I never plan on letting go babe, so do you remember the first time we laid eyes on each other? Franco asked with a cheese smile"

You mean the first time we laid eyes on each other or the first time we meet? Grace replied with a chuckle.

"I meant when we met" Franco rolled his eyes, "but I remember both like it was yesterday"

"Yeah me too, though one is harder to forget then the other, my mama about scared you to death with she came a hair of catching us…grace smiled and laughed loudly.

"Very true" Franco laughed

Grace shook her head O I remember….

**(Flash back to when Grace was 16 and Franco was 17)**

It was senior night, your senior football team had just lead the school to a 40 to 5 victory, we were both super excited and so not ready to go home. Joey Sammons was throwing a bomb fire that I knew I wasn't allowed to attend; however we spent every waking moment together the five months we had be dating so I wasn't had to convince. Besides we figured no one would ask where we had been considering we visited the drive-in after ever game. We went to the bomb fire, long enough to get full of hot dogs and a few shots of vodka. Then decided to seek in to the loft of the barn to make-out; after all- my mama was a sleep by now.

Once we climbed to the top you picked me up in to a deep kiss and ran your fingers through my hair, I laughed and jumped to wrap my legs around your waste, and we continued to make out, after a few minutes you spun around and toppled us both in the hay. I scream at the surprise and you placed your hand over my mouth so no one would hear. You planted a half bite/ half kiss on my neck and then you moved back up to give me a long deep kiss. After the kiss you looked deeply in to my eyes, told me I was beautiful and that you loved me. I remember taking a deep breath and saying it back with a shy smile. We kissed a gain, I broke the kiss and playfully bite your neck and you retaliated by nibbling my ear. You kissed my neck again, and got a little carried away as you raised my shit and trailed kisses down to my belly button. I too became excited and pulled the shirt off and tossed it to the side. My breath hitched as your tongue swept just below my belly button and your hand reached form the button on my jeans. When you head my breath of hesitation You stopped and looked up at me, I could see the question in your eyes and I nodded my head yes, you then stopped, laid beside me, gave me a kiss and said, "are you sure?, we have never been this far" I replied " yes, I'm sure I want to" you began kissing me a gain and trailed kisses down my body again, this time you stopped and gave the girls some love and you peaked them out of the bra, then you continued to kiss down my body till your tongue ended back to just below my belly button. This time you smiled up at me as you undid the button on my jeans and I returned a smile as I raised my hips so you could take them off of me. You quickly removed your shit then you came back to kiss me, before trailing kisses back down my body for the third time. This time your tongue didn't stop at my belly button, you teased me with a touch of the tongue over my panties before tossing them aside with my jeans. Then you barred in to me with your mouth and placed a hand over my mouth to muffle the unexpected joy I began to felt. I bucked my hips, and my body seemed to be begging for more. You looked at me again with a question on your face, I again nodded, but said I was scared, I remembered you stopped to lay beside of me once again, I will never forget you looked at me and offed said "we can try a finger if you want, and we can stop if you decide you want to. I didn't need to reply because while you were talking my hands had found you zipper and was now on the inside of your pants for the first time. You leaned over to kiss me, told me you loved me, and to tell you if I wanted to stop. I agreed as my hands continued to explore your man hood. Then you slower reach down with one finger to find my opening. You placed a finer inside of me slowly, and gave my body a min to adjust. You looked up at me when my breath hitched but wildly smiled when my hips bucked. Then you began to move you hand and my body exploded with up expected pleasure and confusion.

By this time my unknowing exploring had you, as hard as a rock, and my hips we bucking wildly, I could barely breathe with I looked and you and gasped out the words "Franco, I want too, I want you to be my first." You looked like a kid in a candy store, but you made sure I was ok, you kissed me, and said I love you, we can wait, I'm afraid of hurting you. I remember telling you that you worried too much and I was sure, then you made me promise I would tell you if I wanted to stop.

Then rolled on top of you, wrapped my arms around you and gave you an awesomely deep kiss. You then rolled me back over and kissed me back, you kissed my neck; I reach down and unbuttoned your jeans you raised your body about mind with your arms and wiggled out of them.

Then I felt your member pressing on the outside of my women hood, you then used a finger as you parted me and eased the head of your man – hood in to me. My hips bucked I gasped as I just a slight thingy sensation as I was presented with the un-familiar-ness of you inside of me. I wrapped my arms around your neck and smiled as I shook my head yes to resume you once more. You then slid a little more and gave me time to adjust then you continued until you had completely consumed me. Us slowly pulled out and slowly consumed me again; I let out a half cry half moan as you entered me. You kissed my lips and smiled "do you want to stop" "No baby, lets finish, I'm fine" I wrapped my arms around you and bucked my hips asking for more, we found our pace and my body was soon loving everything I was so sacred of. We both let out a loud screaming moan as we finished- and then seen the lights flash on it the kitchen of the house below. We gave each other a quick kiss and we grabbed out clothes in hand and you lowered me out the back window of the barn as you jumped and ran for your car, I ran for the back door as quite as possible as mama entered the barn with the shot gun. You pretended to be asleep in the back of the truck bed as I snuck in the back door and up to my room; The next day mama pretend to not know the difference, although she put a lock on the barn.

**(Back to present day)**

Franco leaned over and kissed grace, he stood up and took her by the hand; leading her toward the hotel room. "That story calls for a repeat, Franco said with a grin.

Told you I remembered it like it was yesterday grace laughed.


End file.
